Problems associated with high brake temperatures which can cause brake failure if the brakes are continually used at such temperatures are well known. Such problems are particularly serious in the field of aviation. For example, when a heavy commercial jetliner lands it takes tremendous energy to stop and much if not most of the energy is converted into heat which raises the temperature of the brakes.
In view of the heat buildup and the potential for brake failure, the aircraft is required to stay on the ground for a period of minutes or even one or two hours to allow the brakes to cool. For safety, it is mandated that the brakes must be capable of bringing the aircraft to a full stop in the event of an aborted take-off that occurs at the last minute. Such stops put tremendous demands on an aircraft's brakes and can raise the temperature of the brakes to critical levels. Therefore, if the brakes had not been sufficiently cooled after a landing, they could fail under the demands of an aborted take-off.
It is now believed that there may be a commercial market for an improved aircraft brake temperature monitoring system and method in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand for such systems which accurately determine the time interval until the brakes reach a temperature that make it safe to take-off in the aircraft. In this way, some aircraft could obtain a faster turn around and have an ability to makeup for lost time on a previous leg and at the same time avoid a potentially dangerous condition.
Further, it is believed that the systems in accordance with the present invention will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install, durable, reliable and facilitate servicing such units.